1. Technical Field
The method and apparatus of the present invention relate generally to an apparatus and method for a collapsible playroom. More specifically, they relate to an apparatus and method wherein a playroom comprising a plurality of play accessories may be moved from an open play configuration, wherein the play accessories are deployed for use by children, to a closed storage position.
In the closed storage position, the play accessories would be stored internally in the collapsible play room housing unit and would be secured therein. Thus the housing serves both as part of the play environment and as the enclosure/storage mechanism. The closed storage position of the playroom represents a compact configuration wherein it may be stored in limited-space environments such as under a bed or in the back of a vehicle. The interior of the playroom, and the play accessories enclosed therein, are adapted for relatively rigid securement such that the movement of the play accessories, when the playroom is in the closed storage position is greatly restricted. Thus, even though the playroom itself may be jostled about, such as during transportation, the internal accessories will remain secure.
Parents are generally concerned by the amount of time their children spend in a passive entertainment such as in front of a television set, preferring instead that they engage in more active, thought-provoking pursuits. Additionally, it has become commonplace in the early grades of many schools for teachers to construct "learning centers" in their classrooms for the children. The "learning centers" may comprise "tools" from a variety of professions. These "learning centers" thus provide not only entertainment for the children but also a means for learning about different professions. The present invention is well-adapted for use in both the home and school environments. The collapsible playroom can be configured with many different types of play accessories in order to simulate many different work environments such as office, library, hospital, doctor's office, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous collapsible doll houses which have been adapted for collapsible storage. One example illustrative of such prior art collapsible doll houses is Chase, U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,443, which discloses a collapsible play structure such as a doll house having a plurality of storage drawers and a plurality of parallel and upright side wall panels designed to form various rooms in a house.
Bowersock, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,375 discloses a collapsible playhouse large enough for children to enter but which may be collapsed for storage. Bowersock is not adapted to store objects internally when in the collapsed position.
Another example of a prior art device is the "McDonald's Restaurant." In this device, a plurality of restaurant utensils and equipment is provided for play by children. While this is designed with two halves totally connected together to be opened for play or closed for storage, it is not adapted for secure fastening of the internal play accessories during storage. Consequently, a great deal of care must be taken when moving the apparatus about. Additionally, the dimensions of the device when closed do not allow storage in environments such as under a bed nor is it readily transportable. It is also very conspicuous in color, form and dimensions.
While these prior art devices in some cases provide a means for "collapsing" the play structure and internal storage for play accessories, they do not provide a compact device for storage nor a means for rigidly securing the accessories therein. Additionally, these devices are generally unable to accommodate internal storage of accessories having a depth greater than either of the enclosure half sections.
Consequently, there is a great need for a collapsible play structure which may be collapsed into a small and compact space for storage while at the same time providing a means for rigidly securing the accessories therein in order to make the structure more transportable. Additionally, there is a need for a collapsible playroom which is not limited to play accessories having a depth dimension less than that of the enclosure half sections.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible playroom which is adapted to be collapsed into a structure of small height or width such that it may be easily stored within a small space such as underneath a bed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible play structure which is capable of rigidly securing the play accessories therein such that movement of the accessories during transportation is greatly reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible play structure which is able to accommodate play accessories having a depth greater than either of the two frame halves individually.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible play apparatus the configuration of which may be easily adapted to different simluated environments such as an office, kitchen, work shop or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible play apparatus which is relatively lightweight and easily transported about.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible play apparatus which encourages creative play as opposed to the passive entertainment provided by devices such as television.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a collapsible play apparatus which is sufficiently durable to withstand the active use by children.
Another object is to provide a play structure which may be used as an "activity center" in a school environment, incorporating educational activities, e.g. clock with movable hands, "calculator", weights and measures, etc
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a collapsible play apparatus which is self-contained.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a collapsible play apparatus which is capable of accommodating detachable accessories.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible play structure which is adapted to accommodate a locking means for locking the apparatus in the closed storage position, such that when closed, it becomes inconspicuous.
A final objective is to provide a collapsible play structure of relatively neutral exterior color and texture so as to be inconspicuous.